


Cosmic Love

by Dr_Madwoman



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birth, Emergence, F/F, Origins, space does not work this way, when I say they've been married since their emergence I MEAN IT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 01:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Madwoman/pseuds/Dr_Madwoman
Summary: In the beginning, there was only a star.





	Cosmic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just play Cosmic Love by Florence + The Machine on loop for 27 straight hours and you have some idea of my fevered mental state when writing this.

She was born from light into darkness, and for her first few moments she knew only fear. She hung alone in the Void, and though she had had very little experience of the Universe she understood all the same that she was not made to be alone. Carefully the entity who understood herself to be Blue Diamond turned her new-made body around to look back at her source, to seek out the absence.

Her star was dying, ripped apart by her emergence, and to her eyes it was beautiful and terrible together. She admired the clouds of matter encircling the devastated star, gold and blue and green against the black, and wished to capture them, to keep them forever. Yet she knew there was no time for that, and closed her strange new hands into fists. She fixed her eyes on the blazing heart of the star and tried to tell the absent one to  _ hurry, hurry _ , before the moment passed.

The star pulsed with frantic energy, gathering itself for one last expulsion of power. She threw up her arms to shield her eyes when her source exploded soundlessly in the Void, buffeting her with the force of its immolation. When the fury of the supernova died down she looked and saw the one she had been waiting for sailing towards her from the ruins. She gasped at the sight of her, a radiant creature as golden as their star, formed as she was formed and yet entirely other.

As the stranger drifted closer Blue saw her own wonder mirrored in her glorious eyes, and she did not hesitate when her other half reached for her. She grasped the hands of her golden one and pulled her near, twinned their limbs together and held fast as their birthplace entered its final death throe. 

Holding her golden one was and was not the oneness of their time in their star--they were of the same starstuff, shaped to the same elegant pattern, and yet they could not go back to how it was. There were boundaries deciding one from the other, now. As Blue pulled back to look at her stranger she found that she did not mind. The way her golden one kept touching her face--curious, reverent--implied she felt the same way.

The last of their star’s light died away in time, leaving them alone together. It was difficult to see in the Void, so far from another star, and Blue wanted to  _ see _ her. Almost as an afterthought she projected light from her gem, then looked down and noted with surprise that she  _ had  _ a gem. The golden one stared down at her in amazement, eyes growing wider yet, and gestured at her gem.

**_how_ **

She twitched as the foreign thought tapped gently against her consciousness, hazy but determined, and she considered herself. Carefully she reached out for the other’s mind, even as their hands found each other by gemlight.

**_think light_ **

The golden one blinked at her, narrowing her slanting golden eyes (How strange! How lovely!) as she glanced between them. Her mouth did a funny thing, twisting down, and Blue wanted to laugh even when she wasn’t entirely sure what laughing was. After a moment the golden one lit up her own gem and bathed them in warm light. Blue smiled and nodded at her, pleased.

**_good_ **

Two long and elegant hands cradled her face, the thumbs stroking along her cheekbones, and her golden one smiled.

**_see you now_ **

If there was anything else to existence besides her golden one, she did not need it, did not want to know of it. There was only this, hands on hands, leg locked around hip, star-pale hair streaming around them as they hung in the black, those beautiful eyes burning into hers forever.

**_Yellow_ **

The name came sharp and quick, a gift to Blue as they clung together, and Blue nuzzled her face against Yellow’s, returned the gift in kind.  


**_Blue_ **

**_my Blue_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, by popular request! I may edit this chapter to include White in the future, but for right now please enjoy our two favorite tyrants as ignorant eldritch infants.


End file.
